Brujo
by Ladylunay
Summary: Thorin lo ha perdido todo, solo le queda el odio. Cuando deja Ered Luin buscando una respuesta a su venganza, se encuentra con la solucion a sus problemas, Los Brujos, que lo aceptan como uno mas entre ellos y lo transforman en uno. Ahora, como un brujo mas podrá matar a aquellos que se lo arrebataron todo. Reto 2#Invasión a Bolsón Cerrado del Foro Aquelarre.
1. En llamas

**Disclaimer:** El Hobbit, LOTR y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente; pertenecen al maravilloso maestro Tolkien.

 **Advertencias:**

 **Etiqueta: "Este fic participa en el reto Invasión a Bolsón Cerrado, del foro Aquelarre (libre de slash)"**

 **ACLARACIÓN INTRODUCTORIA IMPORTANTE**

 **Como se supone que se debe incluir un pequeño resumen explicativo para que los lectores del fandom Hobbit que no conozcan el otro mundo/personajes implicado en el reto, aquí va el mio.**

El fic es una pequeña mezcla entre El Hobbit y The Witcher, exitosa saga de novelas escritas por Andrzej Sapkowski, y también en la famosa saga de juegos que a su vez se basan en esta saga, The Witcher, The Witcher 2: Asesino de Reyes y The Witcher 3: Cacería Salvaje. Es un mundo muy similar al de La Tierra Media, igualmente medieval y lleno de criaturas y razas.

Para que lo entendáis, la saga está ambientada en un continente sin nombre, de un mundo igualmente anónimo, y transcurre en un mundo habitado por nueve razas inteligentes: elfos, enanos, medianos, dríadas, gnomos, sirenas, vampiros, dopplegangers y humanos; y por una gran cantidad de razas de bestias y monstruos (grifos, basiliscos, trolls, demonios etc etc)

Según se establece en los libros, el continente estaba habitado originalmente sólo por los gnomos y los enanos; miles de años antes de los hechos de las novelas los elfos llegaron de más allá del mar y lanzaron una guerra de conquista contra los enanos. Estos acabaron retirándose a las montañas; los elfos se establecieron en las llanuras y los bosques y su cultura floreció durante siglos. La raza humana llegó también del mar mucho tiempo después y entraron en guerra contra todas las razas antiguas. Los humanos no sólo vencieron, sino que poblaron el Continente a gran velocidad; el resto de razas se convirtieron en "ciudadanos de segunda", condenados a vivir en guetos o en territorios aún no reclamados por los reinos humanos.

Y luego están los Brujos.

Los Brujos son una orden de guerreros instruidos desde niños para ser cazadores de monstruos profesionales, guerreros de élite entrenados en lucha y magia, neutrales ante las razas y políticas. Para serlo no sólo pasan por un entrenamiento magistral, sino también por un duro y peligroso ritual llamado "Prueba de las Hierbas" durante el cual ingieren pociones, hiervas y sustancias que les provocan mutaciones. Quien sobrevive a la prueba adquiere una fuerza, agilidad y capacidad de percepción sobrehumana, así como una resistencia excepcional al daño y al veneno, inmunidad a la enfermedad y longevidad extrema.

Pero no os aburriré más; se que los que leáis esto conocéis el Hobbit, está claro. La historia transcurre unos años después de la caída de Erebor a manos de Smaug y tras Azanulbizar, pero antes de los sucesos de la gran aventura de recuperar la montaña. Así que ya os lo imagináis. Sin más, a leer!

 **.**

.

 **Brujo**

.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **En llamas**

 **.**

Erebor había caído.

Thror, Thrain, Frerin, Balin y su abuela y su querida madre habían muerto, como cientos de sus conocidos y amigos en aquel fatídico y funesto día.

Los elfos les habían traicionado.

Su pueblo se había salvado a duras penas, tan solo condenados a vagar y mendigar, olvidando la gloria que les arrebataron.

Habían luchado una guerra inútil, visto al Daño de Durin y salvado sus vidas a duras penas; pero él había perdido. Lo había perdido todo.

Ya no era más Thorin Escudo de Roble. Ya no era más el heredero de Erebor.

Era un rey. _El Rey_. Un rey sin reino. Un rey sin corazón, solo destino.

* * *

Los años volaban con el viento como pétalos de flor en primavera, arrastrados por la suave brisa.

¡Ah, Eriador! hermosa tierra verde llena de vida, donde las gentes vivían felices y ajenas a los problemas del mundo. Cuanto desearía él cambiarse por uno de esos medianos, o de esos campesinos de Bree que tan alegremente se entregaban a sus quehaceres sin saber que las cosas en el mundo seguían su ajetreado viaje, y la inercia de la oscuridad se acercaba, cociendo a fuego lento una guerra que la mayoría del mundo ignoraba.

Suspiró, la noche era cálida y podía oler el aroma del rocío húmedo sobre la hierba aún caliente. Veía tan perfectamente en la oscuridad como si el sol estuviera alto, y sabía bien que el camino a Ered Luin estaba muy cerca. Añoraba volver a tomar un plato de sopa caliente y una hogaza de pan recién hecho frente a la lumbre de la chimenea de su hermana; su querida _namadith_ , Dis. Añoraba a los pequeños Fili y Kili, que seguramente habrian crecido mucho ya, y a Dwalin y Nori; los había extrañado a todos… pero los años que había estado lejos de ellos habían sido la cura necesaria para su alma.

Ya no sentía apenas nada. El dolor se había ido, la pena también; mas no así el resentimiento, el odio que lo consumía como un veneno llenando su alma de sed de venganza, no descansaría hasta recuperar lo que les arrebataron y traer paz a su alma vengando a los que ya no estaban. Había querido bañar su cuerpo en la oscura sangre de cada orco, de cada trasgo, de cada troll, de cada ser vil e inmundo que habitara esa tierra… y por ello se había ido. Su destrozado corazón no había podido asumir el peso de una corona que no sentía como suya, ni un deber para el que no estaba preparado.

Pero ya no más. Ya no era ese joven enano que dejó Ered Luin había tantos años huyendo de la Tierra Media por el norte, cruzando las Montañas Grises y el Brezal Marchito adentrándose en tierras indómitas por las cuales se decía que los enanos habían llegado a la Tierra Media edades atrás.

No se habían equivocado las historias.

Más allá de todo lo conocido había tierras, habitadas y vastas, llenas de cosas que ellos ignoraban y no imaginarían. Había encontrado a muchos de su propio pueblo también; enanos habitaban aquellos parajes, y no sólo enanos sino medianos y elfos también. Pero no eran estos los que más habían ayudado a Thorin en su propósito, sino los solitarios y fríos brujos.

Recordaría siempre como había llegado a encontrar a Vesemir, ese hombre que tanto le recordaba a su querido Balin; ese que había sido para él un maestro y un amigo, un consuelo cuando en verdad había perdido al suyo. Recordaría como el anciano le había encontrado taciturno y lleno de una deprimente y oscura aura en una taberna del norte, mirando la jarra de cristal llena de hidromiel sin haber bebido ni un sorbo, como si con su mirada pudiera destrozarla y hacerla estallar en mil pedazos.

Recordaría como le habían impresionado esos ojos dorados con pupilas rasgadas de reptil, como a pesar de parecer un viejo, ese humano le había vencido y humillado como a un enanillo inexperto en el arte de la espada, y como había despertado de su trance en una sala que no conocía, con un plato de guiso humeante a su lado y esos ojos de oro mirándolo con atención.

Vesemir le había salvado la vida.

Le había devuelto la esperanza, dándole un motivo para seguir luchando. Después de pasar días recuperándose de su debilidad en la taberna con Vesemir cuidándolo, Thorin había aceptado ayudar al viejo con una tarea, perseguir y matar unos trolls; después de aquello el peligris había visto el potencial en él, y le ofreció tomarlo como aprendiz. Él había sido reacio al principio, pero cuando Vesemir le había explicado lo que podría lograr si se convertía en brujo, Thorin le había abierto su corazón.

Le contó las desgracias que habían acaecido a su pueblo, como un dragón había robado su reino y matado a su gente como un lobo entre ovejas. Recordó la risa sardónica que había soltado el mayor al oír la comparación, explicándole luego que él mismo podría ser ese "lobo", pues irónicamente Vesemir era maestro de la Escuela del Lobo de Kaer Morhen, la mejor escuela de brujos que existía. Le contó como ese dragón había expulsado a su gente a una vida de exilio y pobreza.

Había omitido el detalle de su linaje real, pero ahora sabía que el anciano lo había intuido por sus palabras, modales y vestimentas.

Mas ninguno de los dos dijo nada; Vesemir aceptó a Thorin como discípulo y Thorin aceptó al brujo como maestro; así que viajaron durante días y llegaron a la fortaleza de los brujos de Kaer Morhen. El entrenamiento duró bastante, pues aunque él no era un principiante en el arte de matar ni un chiquillo humano sino más bien un guerrero experimentado, el estilo de lucha de un brujo no era en nada similar al de un enano de Arda, por príncipe y guerrero que fuera. Aquel estilo de combate más le recordó al de los elfos del Bosque Verde y al estúpido e infame príncipe Legolas, que habría encajado perfecto con aquel combate ligero y veloz de espada larga.

Pero aprendió. Fue un año duro, una dieta terrible a base de setas, hongos y plantas preparadas por los hechiceros de los brujos… pero lo soportó. No le importó el agotamiento, el cansancio, la mala dieta o la dura disciplina a la cual lo sometían… fue mucho más rápido que los demás aprendices, apenas muchachos que tardarían años en completar aquel entrenamiento. Pero si aquello le hubo parecido duro, no fue en nada comparable al ritual de transformación.

Vesemir le consideró apto para soportarlo cuando apenas llevaba unos trece meses en Kaer Morhen, así que fue preparado para la Prueba de las Hierbas.

Dolor. Fuego en la sangre, era lo único que recordaba de aquella segunda fase. Sufrimiento.

Le tumbaron en una mesa de hierro y le hicieron tragar una poción, después no supo mucho mas, tan solo que su pulso se aceleró y sintió que un ácido le recorría el cuerpo. Mas no fue lo peor, pues otro liquido caliente fue vertido por su garganta. Entonces en verdad sintió un fuego ardiente quemarlo por dentro y perdió el sentido debido al dolor insoportable. Le dijeron que había pasado horas gritando y retorciéndose en agonía, y que cuando le suministraron la tercera y última poción su color había cambiado, volviéndose más pálido que un cadáver y su cuerpo se había cubierto de sudor frio.

Ya no recordaba más del ritual, y agradeció a los Valar por ello.

Cuando muchos días después recuperó el color y su pulso se normalizo, abriendo los ojos y despertando de su agonía sus ojos ya no eran azules, sino dorados, y sus sentidos ya no eran los de un enano, sino los de un brujo; había superado el ritual.

Vesemir le dijo que le habían suministrado los mutagenos que habían cambiado su cuerpo por dentro, que le habían mutado su adn y su sistema nervioso por completo. Veía en la oscuridad, sus reflejos y agilidad eran similares a los de un elfo, su fuerza era considerable, era inmune a la enfermedad… y su vida, ya de por si longeva debido a su raza era ahora prácticamente inextinguible. Ahora sí, podría vengar a sus seres amados y recuperar su tierra.

Suspiró de nuevo, envolviéndose en la capa mientras espoleaba a su montura, a punto de llegar al camino de piedra que conducía a la ciudad de las Montañas Azules; el día comenzaba a asomar por el horizonte, clareando el cielo azul oscuro con un ligero dorado donde dentro de un instante el alba rompería brillante con su luz de un nuevo día.

Vesemir había sido vital para él, más no el único a quien había llegado a apreciar.

Había conocido a varios de los alumnos de Vesemir, humanos jóvenes pero ya brujos experimentados, que aunque no llevaran mucho tiempo siéndolo eran más o menos de su edad; si contaran su edad en años humanos y no enanos. Había trabado especial amistad con tres de ellos. Lambert, un joven de cabello castaño oscuro y carácter sarcástico, imprudente y alegre… malditos Valar le recordaba tanto a Frerin, su podre _nadadith_. Luego estaba Eskel un joven de castaño claro y aunque mas tímido y callado igualmente un excelente compañero; y por ultimo Geralt.

No había mucho que decir de Geralt, pues le recordaba bastante a sí mismo. Era arrogante y frio sin pretenderlo, aunque leal y valiente como ninguno. Geralt tenía el cabello totalmente blanco como la nieve a pesar de su juventud, y como él mismo le contó, se debió a que dada la gran resistencia física que mostró en la Prueba de las hierbas, los maestros brujos lo sometieron aún a otro ritual mas duro, haciendo que su cabello se tornara albino.

Fueron buenos tiempos, unos años llenos de aventura y camino cabalgado, monstruos muertos y sangre en sus espadas los que paso junto a los muchachos, sus compañeros… pasado un tiempo les contó la verdad sobre su persona, y ellos accedieron gustosamente a ayudarlo en su tarea de venganza. Fue una promesa sincera nacida de una amistad verdadera; pero aún disfrutando de su compañía, hubo de dejarlos.

Por fin regresaba a casa, si es que a Ered Luin podía llamarlo así; y no lo haría solo. Que se preparara Smaug, un grupo de brujos iba por su cabeza.

* * *

Dos golpes suaves sonaron en la puerta antes de que la joven enana se limpiara las manos de harina en su delantal y se acercara a abrir.

No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos cuando la madera de castaño fue apartada a un lado. Su hermano, su querido hermano tantos años desaparecido había regresado con vida, y tan cambiado. Estaba frente a su puerta envuelto en ropajes extraños, con dos largas espadas a su espalda y guantes de piel hasta sus codos. Mas no era en eso en lo que más había cambiado, sino que los antaño alegres ojos azules de Thorin ahora eran de un frio dorado.

—Dis —saludó Thorin.

Ella no podía creer lo que veía, sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas antes de reaccionar, sin creerlo todavía.

—¿Thorin? —dudó ella boquiabierta.

Thorin sonrió entonces, y ella reconoció aquella sonrisa, era en verdad su hermano, por el sagrado martillo de Mahal ¡si! Las lagrimas desbordaron de sus ojos antes de que la joven se lanzara a los brazos fuertes de su hermano para abrazarlo, enterrando su rostro en su pecho y llorando desconsolada, tentada de golpearlo por abandonarlos durante tanto tiempo sin saber si estaba vivo o muerto. Thorin se limitó a abrazarla mientras la consolaba.

—Oh, nadad por los Valar —lloró la morena sin soltarlo, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados—, creí que habías abandonado estas cosas y cruzado a los Salones de Mahal… gracias, gracias, Durin por traerlo de vuelta…

Sabía que para ella debía haber sido dura criar a los dos pequeños enanillos prácticamente sola, solo con la ayuda de Dwalin, pero no podía arrepentirse de todo lo que había pasado.

—No llores más, _namadith_ —susurró Thorin suavemente—, he vuelto para quedarme.

—Pasa, pasa —sonrió ella, limpiándose aún las lágrimas—, hay mucho que hablar.

Thorin se separó de ella limpiando sus botas en la entrada muy de acuerdo con la afirmación. Dis no lo sabía, pero había mucha verdad en sus palabras.

—De hecho —confirmó Thorin asintiendo—, hay muchísimo, de lo que hablar.

* * *

 **Continua en el capítulo 2, ojalá os guste.**

 **.**

 **Nadad** **—** hermano mayor.

 **Nadadith** **—** hermano pequeño.

 **Namadith** **—** hermana pequeña.


	2. Reencuentro

**.**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Reencuentro**

 **.**

Habían pasado unos años más desde que Thorin había arribado a su casa en Ered Luin. Sin embargo su vida no había estado ociosa todo ese tiempo; había regresado con un propósito, y pensaba cumplirlo. Había ganado cierta cantidad de monedas en sus cacerías y contratos, por lo que ahora podía libremente permitirse algunas mejoras para su misión. Había tanto por hacer más allá de limitarse a observar las señales, que cada vez eran más claras.

Las aves volaban hacia el Este como hacía muchas décadas que no sucedía, y ese no era el único augurio; los comentarios se dejaban oír en las aldeas mas allá de las Montañas nubladas. Erebor podría estar a su alcance en poco tiempo; aunque si debía ser sincero con su propio corazón… Thorin en verdad dudaba de que Smaug estuviera muerto. Los dragones no morían de vejez, al contrario eran criaturas muy longevas, astutas y fuertes, como Vesemir le había enseñado y él mismo había comprobado.

Más bien era posible que todo aquello, esa paz tan agradecida, no fuera sino una estratagema de la bestia… o la calma que precedía a la tormenta, que Thorin sabía que se cocinaba en el Este.

Sin embargo, el haber regresado había despertado en él cosas que creía hacía tiempo extinguidas. El amor y cariño resurgieron con fuerza nada más regresar con su familia, especialmente cuando había podido abrazar de nuevo a los pequeños Fili y Kili, los hijos de su hermana, aquellos a los que quería como hijos propios… ya que ahora jamás podría tener uno, y aunque así fuera eso no mermaría su amor por ellos.

Cuando los dejó tras Azanulbizar apenas eran unos enanillos, Fili un chiquillo adorable y Kili apenas un bebe… y ahora los encontraba como unos risueños que rozaban la treintena, que gustaban de jugar con espadas de madera y cabalgar en el pony de Dwalin perdiéndose en el bosque para vivir aventuras. Llevaban la sangre de Durin demasiado arraigada, y eso, Thorin pensó orgulloso, les convertiría en valerosos guerreros en muy poco tiempo.

Los tomaría bajo su cuidado para entrenarlos.

Y más años pasaron.

Fili demostró ser habilidoso con las espadas, y parecía tener predilección por luchar con dos de ellas, cosa que le llenó de orgullo. Si no temiera el poner en riesgo su vida al exponerlo a la Prueba de las Hierbas y el dolor atroz que le acarrearía a su sobrino Thorin lo sometería a ello sin dudarlo. Fili sería un magnifico Brujo, Thorin no tenía duda de ello, más parecido a Vesemir que a si mismo. Kili por el contrario había demostrado ser habilidoso con el arco, y Thorin decidió entrenarlo específicamente en esto, además de en la espada.

Sin duda, cuando llegara el momento de la partida a recuperar Erebor, sus sobrinos estarían preparados.

El momento llegó inesperadamente.

Thorin había estado de viaje, había partido a las Colinas de Hierro para hablar con su primo Dain, y de allí partió hacia Bree para comprobar con sus propios ojos si los rumores que decían que un enano que encajaba con la descripción de Thrain, su padre, eran ciertos. Sin embargo no fue a su adad a quien encontró en la taberna de Bree sino a otro viejo conocido, el mago gris; Tarkun, en su propia lengua… Gandalf, para todos los demás.

Estaba cansado de magos, pero en realidad, la ayuda de Gandalf les sería muy útil para realizar la misión que se les presentaba. Y con esas nuevas había regresado a Ered Luin; habían pasado unas semanas más desde que había llegado y ahí se encontraba, esperando.

Dis estaba cocinando un guiso de costilla y patata que había sobre la lumbre cuando unos golpes firmes sonaron en la madera de la puerta, por lo que la enana se limpió las manos y dejó el cucharón en la cazuela, apresurándose a ir a abrir. Más cuando la puerta fue de nuevo abierta para la de nuevo estupefacción de Dis, al ver quienes eran la persona frente a ella, dos humanos de aspecto extraño la saludaron con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza como si la conocieran. Imposible, pues ella jamás los había visto en su vida.

El de la derecha era un hombre extraño, alto y fornido, con una larga cicatriz que surcaba su rostro de la ceja a la mandíbula y un hermoso cabello castaño claro. Vestía una armadura curiosa, muy ligera, bajo una igualmente ligera capa de viaje grisácea; y portaba un aún más curioso medallón con la forma de la cabeza de un lobo con las fauces abiertas. El que estaba a su lado era más bajo, algo menos musculoso que su compañero. Tenía el cabello muy corto, y era de un castaño muy oscuro, al igual que su barba. También vestía una armadura curiosa, similar a la del castaño a su lado, y al igual que este, portaba el mismo medallón de lobo.

El mismo que Thorin también tenía, pensó Dis cada vez más dubitativa.

Mas no fue ese hecho lo que más perturbó a la morena, sino el ver que ambos al igual que su hermano tras regresar de su largo viaje, tenían los ojos dorados y las pupilas rasgadas como una serpiente.

—¿Si? —dudó ella finalmente, recelosa, algo asustada.

—Buen día, mi señora —saludó el de cabello castaño claro—, buscamos a Thorin de Erebor, nos han dicho que vive aquí.

Dis entrecerró los ojos y frunció ligeramente el ceño con sospecha. ¿De que podrían conocer estos humanos a Thorin? sin embargo no lo negaría, pues no tendría sentido, si alguien más en la aldea les había indicado que era esta su residencia. Estaba realmente confundida ahora.

—Si, esta es su casa —asintió Dis aún recelosa—. ¿Quién lo busca?

Entonces el moreno de pelo corto sonrió picarescamente, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su compañero mostrándole a Dis su sonrisa le dio un toque a su amigo en el pecho antes de hablar.

—Él es Eskel, yo soy Lambert, de Kaer Morhen —saludó alegremente entonces—, Thorin nos dijo que viniéramos.

Dis se quedó boquiabierta, sin saber que responder, sin embargo no hizo falta, pues antes de que pudiera decir nada el mencionado apareció a su espalda, posando una mano sobre su hombro de forma tranquilizadora, sabiendo muy bien lo que estaría pensando su hermana, al ver el aspecto de sus compañeros y amigos.

—Está bien Dis, los conozco, son amigos míos —dijo Thorin con una sonrisa—, pasad, vamos.

Se hizo a un lado entonces para permitirles el paso, gesto imitado por Dis, y los dos humanos entraron en la casa mientras Thorin cerraba la puerta, deteniéndose un instante al ver que en realidad, alguien estaba faltando allí. No eran tres, sino cuatro compañeros.

—¿Y Geralt? —dudó Thorin mirando afuera por si aparecía.

—No ha podido venir, Merigold otra vez —dijo Lambert, negando con la cabeza—, dijo que nos alcanzaría en la montaña en la fecha acordada.

Thorin entonces sonrió ligeramente, sabiendo que aquello iría para largo. Triss Merigold era una excelente hechicera, hermosa, dulce, carismática y de noble corazón… pero con una capacidad para terminar ayudando a los desfavorecidos que en ocasiones era ligeramente retrasante. Geralt estaría ocupado un rato, tal parecía.

Entraron en la casa, y en la cocina se encontraron con Dwalin, que estaba afilando unos cuchillos, tal como Dis le había pedido.

—Dwalin, te presento a Eskel y Lambert, de quienes tanto te he hablado —dijo el moreno.

El enano se levantó e hizo una reverencia cortés, tal como mandaban sus tradiciones al presentarse.

—Dwalin, a su servicio —saludó el castaño—, me alegra conocer a aquellos que tan bien han cuidado de este testarudo enano que tengo al lado.

Los humanos sonrieron e hicieron un gesto de reverencia inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

—El placer es nuestro, Dwalin —respondió amablemente Eskel, asintiendo.

Sin embargo no todos estaban tan satisfechos como parecía, Dwalin al parecer se conformaba con las presentaciones, pero Dis no estaba complacida todavía, por mucho que dijera su hermano.

—¿Qué está pasando? —dijo ella aún confundida—, ¿alguien quiere explicármelo, por Durin?

Thorin entonces suspiró, sentándose sobre la repisa de la ccocina de brazos cruzados mientras Dwalin sacaba su pipa dispuesto a escuchar, Dis le miraba igualmente de brazos cruzados y Eskel y Lambert se limitaban a apoyarse sobre la puerta.

—Como sabrás, _namadith_ —comenzó Thorin tras unos instantes de silencio—, hace unas semanas estuve en Bree buscando a _adad_ … pero no fue eso tan solo lo que me llevó allí, sino los rumores de que los pájaros vuelven a volar hacia el este entre otros muchos.

—Lo sé —confirmó la morena—, continúa.

Él sencillamente asintió, pensativo.

—Me encontré allí con Gandalf y hablamos largo y tendido en aquella taberna —explicó Thorin—, como puedes imaginar, la misión que me propuse va tomando forma. Vamos a recuperar Erebor.

Dis no dijo nada, ninguno lo hizo, sin embargo los corazones de todos comenzaron a latir al sentir que en verdad su hogar estaba cada vez mas cerca. Como un carbón al rojo en las brasas de una hoguera, los ojos de Dwalin y Thorin mostraban determinación, por lo que el castaño se adelantó muy decidido.

—Ya me he encargado de reunir una compañía —dijo entonces—, son todos gente de confianza, amigos que morirían por esta misión, y por ti.

Thorin asintió, complacido.

—Fili y Kili por supuesto —confirmó Dwalin con orgullo— también Nori, Dori y por desgracia su hermano pequeño, Ori —explicó el castaño—, Gloin y Oin, y Bifur, Bofur y Bombur.

El rey sencillamente asintió de nuevo, con una sonrisa algo mas calida en su rostro, pues en verdad significaba mucho para él.

—Valoro mas a este pequeño grupo que a un ejército entero que no me sea leal de corazón —dijo.

Todos asintieron, Lambert y Eskel incluidos; entonces Dwalin rompió el silencio con una pequeña risa alegre, sintiendo ya la emoción del viaje invadirlo.

—Muy bien, pues solo nos falta un saqueador —sonrió el castaño.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso —dijo Thorin—, Gandalf ya tiene uno, solo debemos ir a la Comarca y encontrarnos con él allí.

—Perfecto —dijo Dwalin—, en unos días comenzará nuestra gran aventura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si, lo sé, es un cliffhanger como una casa de grande, cortarlo ahí, pero me parece el momento perfecto para no tener que alargarme más, teniendo en cuenta que es para un reto.**

 **Ojala os haya gustado aunque solo sea un poco y haya despertado vuestra curiosidad, y no os haya parecido un tostón completo (que igual si es asi, quien sabe).**

 **Como habréis visto el mundo de The Witcher es muy similar a Arda, comparten muchas razas, y vaya, muchas otras cosas; considero que para una mezcla de mundos estos dos encajan a la perfección… sin más que añadir,**

 **Un besi!**


End file.
